


With Saltwater on Her Lips

by ChelseaCattos



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaCattos/pseuds/ChelseaCattos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Feferi <3 Equius story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Saltwater on Her Lips

 “No, Fef, it’s dangerous on land. You’re stayin’ here an’ that’s that.”

Feferi was lying in the shallow water near the shore, soft waves rolling over her back as she stared up at her moirail. Eridan crossed his arms and looked out into the distance, doing his best to keep a stoic face. Feferi’s pout quickly shifted into a very annoyed frown.

“Water you gonna do to stop me?” she shouted, jumping to her feet. She put her hands on her hips and put her face right in front of Eridan’s, disrupting his heroic posing. Eridan stammered for a minute, trying to regain his composure. “You can’t do anyfin to stop me from following you!” Feferi said, triumphant. Eridan scowled.

“I could just go home,” he said. “What do I need another doomsday machine for, anyway?” Feferi smirked. There was no way he’d ignore a present from Vriska Serket, and they both knew it. Eridan gave up after a brief moment of valiant obstinacy. Feferi beamed and he made a show of rolling his eyes. He turned, whipping his cape around his shoulders, and stomped off down the beach. Feferi followed, splashing along behind him. She caught up after giving him a few minutes to brood and grabbed his hand with both of hers. He gave her a sideways glance and sighed.

“It’s not the end of the world, Eri!” she said happily. “Besides, I need to see what it’s like on land if I’m ever going to be a decent Empress for my people!” Eridan sneered.

“Land-dwellers aren’t your people, Fef.”

Feferi slapped his arm.

“They are my people, Eridan, and they’re your people too!” Eridan stopped short and grabbed her wrists.

“They are nothin’ like us, Feferi. They’re connivin’ an’ twisted an’ only think of themselves,” Eridan said, his voice even and serious, his eyes locked on hers. She flinched at his words.

“I don’t believe you,” she said. The words sounded stronger than she thought they would. She straightened her shoulders and stared back at Eridan. “I will see for myself what land-dwellers are like,” she said, chin high and proud. The shadow of a smile tugged at the corner of Eridan’s lips.

“If you insist, Princess,” he said. Feferi slipped her arm into the crook of his and they continued their trek further onto land.

It didn’t take long before they reached the extensive canyon housing Vriska’s hive. Feferi stared wide-eyed at the massive red walls of stone that opened up before them. Eridan was busy negotiating with a young green-blooded girl selling rides up the canyon edges. Feferi squealed in delight and skipped over to the young hoofbeasts tied up behind the stall.

“Eri, look! They look just like my aquatic hoofbeasts except they have _four_ legs!” Eridan looked over his shoulder and waved at her dismissively. Feferi rolled her eyes and patted one of the hoofbeasts on its snout. It snorted and pressed its nose into her palm. She giggled and scratched its long muzzle. “You’re such a good little beastie, aren’t you?”

“Fef, get away from there!” Eridan said, rushing over to her and snatching her hand away. “It might bite you.”

“Calm down, Grumpy Gills! I’m just making _fronds_!” Feferi papped Eridan gently on his cheek and went back to petting the hoofbeasts. Eridan sighed and turned to the merchant.

“We’ll take two for the day,” he said, tossing a few caegars to the merchant. The troll pocketed the coins and untied two hoofbeasts from their posts. Eridan’s was sturdy and deep brown with white socks. The merchant gave Feferi the one she’d been petting, a smaller dappled hoofbeast with dark markings around its eyes.

“Her name is Lulu,” the merchant whispered, and Feferi smiled gratefully as she hoisted herself into the saddle.

“I’ll take good care of her,” she said, grabbing the reins. “Here we go, Lulu!” She let out a little squeak in surprise as the hoofbeast trotted forward. Feferi looked over her shoulder and smiled at the girl. “Bye! Thank you!”

“Fef, stop that,” Eridan scolded. “You don’t need to thank her.”

“Why not,” Fef asked. “It’s a nice thing to do.” Eridan sighed and faced forward.

“Come on, we’ve got a ways to go yet,” he said, rising up in his saddle and pushing his hoofbeast into a steady canter. Feferi mimicked his movements and Lulu reacted predictably. She found that land hoofbeasts were not nearly as graceful as her aquatic ones, but they still possessed an enchanting elegance. Nothing she’d seen was as beautiful as the movements of the sea, but Feferi thought this was a very close second.

They rode through the bottom of the canyon for quite some time. Just as Feferi was getting bored, Eridan signaled for her to slow down.

“There’s a ramp around here somewhere,” he said, scanning the base of the towering rocks surrounding them. “There!” he kicked his hoofbeasts side and rode to the barely visible ramp. He trotted up a ways before motioning for Feferi to follow.

“Okay, let’s go Lulu!” Feferi whispered and lightly tapped the hoofbeasts side with her heal. She trotted after Eridan , and once he decided she was close enough behind, he continued up the ramp. The closer they got to the top, the more Feferi could see of the massive hives scattered across the top of the canyon. Various shades of blue accented the magnificent castles. “Which one is Vriska’s?” Feferi shouted to Eridan. He gave her a sharp “shush!” and continued forward. Feferi frowned. “What a krill-joy,” she whispered to Lulu, petting her mane as they continued their ascent.

They reached the top of the canyon and Feferi gasped at the magnificence of the view before them. Vast hills in shades of red surrounded them, with scraggly trees and bushes scattered haphazardly across the landscape. The canyon stretched before them, deep and dark and infinite. She could just barely make out the bottom, a small, winding ribbon of red dirt. The rock was swirled in various oranges and browns and reds, marking the terrain’s changes over time.

Eridan was already moving toward a thin bridge leading to one of the blue-blood hives. Feferi followed, curiously glancing at the silken webbing stretched across the canyon’s span; the workings of Vriska’s lusus, no doubt. Feferi shivered involuntarily. There weren’t any bugs at the bottom of the sea, and she was grateful. Too many eyes, she thought.

“We’re here,” Eridan said quietly, jumping out of his saddle and tying his hoofbeast to a small post next to the hive entrance. He reached up for Feferi’s hands, and she gave them to him. He helped her down and carefully inspected her for damages.

“Why do we have to be so quiet?” Feferi asked. Eridan tied up Lulu and shrugged.

“Blue-bloods like to uphold ancient traditions,” he said simply. Feferi stared at him, confused. “They don’t like sea-dwellers. It’s not proper,” he clarified.

“Oh,” she said, following behind as Eridan pushed the door open and went inside. The world around them was dark and quiet, their footsteps echoing softly as they climbed the spiral staircase that greeted them. Light spilled through the sporadic windows lining the staircase, and Feferi took each opportunity to gaze out at the world beyond. She hadn’t expected the land to be so _harsh_. Everything was bathed in red and yellow; there was no color, no life, no brilliance. It made her sad and she wasn’t really sure why.

Eridan stopped suddenly, unceremoniously interrupting Feferi’s musings. She bumped into his back and huffed indignantly.

“Okay, ground rules,” Eridan said, facing Feferi. She put on her most serious face. “One, don’t touch anythin’. You never know what’s gonna kill you and what’s not with Vris.” Feferi nodded. “Two, don’t say anythin’. She’s always lookin’ for weaknesses. Just bringin’ you here is bad enough…” Eridan trailed off, running a hand through his hair. He was nervous, Feferi realized. She reached a hand out to pap his cheek, but he swatted it away. “Third, absolutely none of that,” Eridan said fiercely. “If Vris doesn’t see me as a formidable enemy, we’re through. Just one shooshpap and my image is ruined.” Feferi bit her lip. She was beginning to think that maybe this wasn’t the best idea. There was no way she was admitting that to Eridan, though, so she steeled herself and nodded sharply.

“I understand,” she told him. “Let’s go.”

Vriska Serket’s hive was, for lack of a better word, crowded. Feferi looked around at the numerous hoards of what Vriska informed her was treasure. Some of it was obviously valuable; coins and gems and assorted jewels piled high; but a lot of it just looked like junk. Feferi glanced over at Eridan and Vriska, engaged in caliginous pleasantries, and reached for a rather pretty statue resting on one of the piles.

“Don’t do it, Peixes!” Vriska warned from across the room, her grin looking more like a snarl. Eridan shot Feferi a very angry look. She sighed heavily and flopped down onto a decorative chair. The sparkling beads draped over the arms and back tinkled softly as she landed. Vriska gave her a quick glance before returning to her conversation with Eridan.  Feferi shifted uncomfortably and pulled a small tiara from behind her back. She admired the fine craftsmanship and detailing on the item before tossing it back into the heap of valuables next to her. Feferi slouched in the chair, her chin rested on her hand, and stared vacantly at her moirail and his kismesis. Black romance was of very little interest to her, and she couldn’t really comprehend Eridan’s obsession with it. Maybe “obsession” was a strong word, she thought. “Infatuation” was probably better. Eridan had explained to her that black romance was adult romance. Anyone could have flushed feelings; it took a special level of maturity to develop real black emotions. Feferi didn’t really believe that, though. It mostly seemed like Vriska and Eridan competed to see who could make the other angrier. They made out sometimes, too.

Feferi sighed and shifted in her chair. Vriska was showing Eridan a model of his doomsday machine, making sure to point out every tiny detail. Eridan was genuinely intrigued, and Feferi thought now was as good a time as any to sneak out. She’d been planning on escaping since they first arrived; she just had to wait for the right moment. She quietly stood up and very carefully crept around the miscellaneous debris scattering the floor. She made it to the staircase without a sound, and with one final glance over her shoulder she bolted down the stairs and out of sight.

\---

Equius Zahaak had spent his day in the usual fashion; a glass of milk in the morning, a nice chat with his moirail before tinkering, and then a substantial amount of time working on his robots. He had noticed a pair of hoofbeasts carrying riders up the side of the canyon and had paused in his work to admire the beauty and nobility of the creatures. He’d watched them take the two trolls across the narrow bridge to Vriska Serket’s hive entrance, and continued to watch them as they waited patiently for their riders to return. Equius set down his wrench and stretched, getting up from his workbench and walking over to the small sink in the corner. He washed his hands, rinsing the grease and grime from between his fingers, taking extra care to remove any dirt under his nails. After his hands were dry, he pulled on his gloves. He needed to let out some of his pent up energy. That’s what Nepeta had advised earlier. Equius had, for reasons unknown to him, been feeling rather restless lately. Nepeta had been spending more and more of her time with low-bloods, and he suspected that might be the cause of his anxiety. She told him there was probably more to it than that, however, and he wasn’t entirely sure what she meant. Equius dabbed his brow gently with a towel, patting away the beads of sweat that had formed while he worried. He tossed the towel over his shoulder and headed to the back of the room. He grabbed a robot on his way, tucking it safely under one arm. He propped his robotic adversary up in the corner of the large metal cage encompassing the majority of the back room and switched it into active mode. The robot sparked to life, swaying slightly. Equius gave it a moment to get its bearings before dropping into a low fighting stance. He always gave his robots the first move. It was only fair.

\---

Feferi burst out of the door to Vriska’s hive, giggling and panting. She wrapped her arms around Lulu’s neck and gave the hoofbeast a loving hug.

“I’m free!” she exclaimed, sharing her joy with her new friend. She patted Lulu on the side of her neck, smiling happily. The beast snorted and nudged her with its nose. Feferi giggled. “You have to stay here, though,” she said. “We can’t leave any clues!” Lulu sniffed Feferi’s hair playfully before turning her attention to a small patch of grass she’d been grazing on. Feferi gave Lulu one final pat before venturing out to explore.

Vriska’s hive was connected to the canyon’s edges by one narrow bridge, so Feferi set out to cross it. She held onto the guardrails as she walked, peering down over the edge at the deep fissure below. It really was impressive, she thought. She’d seen plenty of trenches before, but they didn’t give her the same feeling of cautious curiosity. Under water, it was impossible to fall to your death at the rocky bottom below. In the sea, she could explore the depths as she pleased, without ever having to worry about how far she’d gone. It was different on land, though. She was constantly reminded of her fragility. One misstep and there’d be nothing she could do to save herself. She liked the feeling of danger, though. It was new and exciting and filled her with adrenaline. She decided to sprint the rest of the way across the bridge, and collapsed in a giggling heap once she reached the end. Dust settled in her hair and on her skin, and she tried to savor the feeling. It was dry and mildly uncomfortable, but it was new and she wanted to remember it.

A sudden explosion echoed through the silence. Feferi sat bolt upright and frantically tried to find the source. A cloud of smoke was flowing from the window of the hive next to Vriska’s and Feferi jumped up and ran towards it. She found a bridge crossing the canyon just beyond Vriska’s and she dashed across. The entrance to this hive was similar to Vriska’s, with a long staircase leading up to a large central room. There were a number of large, heavy doors surrounding the room, but only one was open. If this hive was anything like her own, she suspected the closed doors lead to rooms that were barely used. Feferi sprinted through the open door and up the wide flight of stairs. She ran down a long hallway, passing more closed doors, before she skidded to a halt in the doorway of an obviously occupied room. Dark clouds of smoke curled along the ceiling, making their way to the window from somewhere in the back of the room. Someone was coughing, and Feferi could hear the very distinct sound of metal scraping on metal. She hesitated for a brief moment, suddenly remembering Eridan’s warning about blue-bloods and their attitude towards sea-dwellers. She glanced back down the hallway, but before she could make her escape, a rather large shadow began taking shape amidst the smoke. The black clouds began to clear, revealing a freakishly muscular troll holding the remains of a once finely crafted robot in his hands.

“Fiddlesticks,” he muttered under his breath. He hadn’t noticed her yet. Feferi was frozen in place, her mind racing. Her good nature told her to stay and introduce herself, but her loyalty to her moirail made her want to flee. The blue-blood didn’t give her the chance to make a decision.

“What are you doing here?” Equius asked, his voice loud and strong and a bit frightening. Feferi smiled politely.

“I heard the explosion,” she said, trying to keep her tone cheerful. He stared down at her through his broken shades, and her smile wavered. “I wanted to make sure no one got hurt,” she said, glancing down at the shattered robot. One of its eyes was dangling from its socket, and the left side of its chassis was crumpled in on itself. She quickly looked back at him, trying to decipher his expression. He was sweating profusely even though he stood completely still. She could see the vein in his neck pulsing, and she took a tentative step back as the muscles in his shoulders bulged and flexed.

“You are a sea dweller,” he said. His voice was softer now, like distant thunder. Feferi nodded. Equius’s fists clenched around the robot’s head, and the metal bent slightly. “What are you doing here,” he asked again. He glanced quickly around the room; he needed a towel immediately.

“I told you,” she said, “I wanted to make sure nobody was hurt!” Feferi was getting frustrated. This guy was weird.

“You need to go,” Equius said. Feferi frowned. Equius stared at her for a second and then turned on his heel and marched to his workbench. He set down the robot head and grabbed one of his spare towels. Gently, he dabbed his face and neck. He could feel her eyes on him, watching.

“Do you make those robots?” she asked. She was moving closer to the workbench. Equius turned to face her.

“Yes,” he said, wrapping the towel over his shoulders. Feferi smiled.

“That is very impressive! I wish I could make things like that! But technology and water don’t mix very well,” she said, giggling. Equius grimaced. He dabbed his forehead with the end of his towel. Feferi turned to the window ledge, carefully touching the small robotic pieces lining the sill.

“Please be careful,” Equius asked. Feferi turned to face him.

“Oh, don’t worry!” she said, grinning, “I won’t break anything!” Equius sat down on his desk chair, unsure of how to proceed. Feferi stood in the center of the room, watching him. “I’m Feferi, by the way,” she said after a moment. “What’s your name?”

Equius paused for a moment. He didn’t think he should give this sea-dweller his name. It was probably an elaborate plot to gain his trust; he knew sea-dwellers often exploited land-dwellers for their special gifts. Then again, he thought, she didn’t seem all that nefarious. He opened his mouth to introduce himself, but a sudden loud yelp from the doorway interrupted.

“Feferi! Get away from him!” Eridan stood in the door frame, rifle at the ready. Vriska was leaning against the wall behind him, inspecting her nails and looking rather bored.

“Eridan!” Feferi said, shocked. Her eyes went wide and she glanced between her moirail, his weapon, and the mysterious blue-blood. There was a tense moment of silence before Vriska yawned and stepped in between everyone.

“I’m sure everyone’s just dying to sit down for a nice long chat, but I think it’s time for the sea-dwellers to leave. The sun’ll be up soon, and we wouldn’t want you to dry up, would we?” Vriska grinned, her fangs poking out over her lips. Equius had his towel in his hands and was wringing it furiously. Eridan glared for a minute before stowing his rifle and motioning for Feferi to come over to him.

But Feferi didn’t want to obey Eridan at the moment. She wasn’t ready to go back to the sea, and she was not going to miss out on an opportunity to make friends. Feferi stomped over to Equius and stuck her hand out. He looked at it nervously before very slowly placing his own hand next to hers. He didn’t take it, however, and Feferi huffed and grabbed hold of his hand with both of hers. She gave it three forceful shakes, using just enough of her strength to show him she wasn’t afraid, before smiling brilliantly and turning to the door. She walked past Eridan without a word, her head high and her hair flowing behind her. Eridan slumped a bit before giving Equius a sharp glare and following Feferi out of the room.

Vriska watched them leave, still grinning.

“What was that all about?” she asked. Equius shrugged.

“The wiring was off on one of my robots and it caused a rather large explosion. She heard and decided to investigate. She was concerned for my wellbeing,” his voice trailed off as he stared out the window, rubbing the back of his neck with his towel. Vriska rolled her eyes.

“Wow, who cares,” she said, tossing her mane of hair and strolling out the door. Equius watched her go, making sure she was indeed gone before walking over to the window. The two sea-dwellers were already heading back down the canyon on their hoofbeasts. The girl, Feferi, was in front. He wondered what her relationship was with Vriska’s annoying accomplice. Equius had seen the two of them return from various FLARP escapades, inventories stuffed full with plundered goods. He pressed his lips into a grim line and sat stiffly down at his desk. He very carefully set his hand on the mouse, swiping away the screensaver (a slideshow of various pieces of fine Alternian art) and opened up Trollian.

CT: D --> Nepeta I require your assistance

AC: :33 < *ac twitches her whiskers curiously and tilts her head to the side*

AC: :33 < *she brushes against her meowrail’s leg and hops into his lap!*

AC: :33 < what is the purroblem?

CT: D --> I encountered a sea dweller and I am not confident about how I am expected to proceed

AC: :OO < where did you m33t a sea dweller????

CT: D --> She was an acquaintance of Serket’s I believe

CT: D --> She entered my hive unannounced in order to investigate an e%plosion

AC: :33 < did you blow up another robot

CT: D --> That is not the point

AC: :33 < i dont understand why you put explosive things inside of them

AC: :33 < youre going to hurt yourself

CT: D --> I assure you that is highly unlikely

AC: :33 < and I assure you that it is very likely!

CT: D --> It is not

AC: :33 < it is

CT: D --> No

AC: :33 < yes!!!

CT: D--> No it is not I am highly skilled in the art of roboti% and also the 100crative martial art of robot wrestling

CT: D--> And anyway my safety is not the issue here

AC: :33< what is the issue then?!?

CT: D--> The sea-dweller girl

AC: :33< i dont know what youre getting at here

Equius paused, his hands resting on the keyboard. He was not sure if he wanted to actually admit his feelings to Nepeta. Unfortunately, she made the decision for him.

AC: :33< you like her dont you???

AC: :33< you met a purretty sea dweller girl and you dont hate her like your stupid highblood rules say youre supposed to!!!

AC: :33< ha!!! i told you!!!

AC: :33< i told you those stupid rules were dumb and stupid!!!

CT: D--> They are neighther dumb nor stupid

AC: :33< youre avoiding the question equius!!! do you like her???

CT: D--> I’m afraid………

CT: D--> That this line of questioning………

CT: D--> Is causing me to perspire quite heavily

AC: :33< ew

Equius stood up from his desk and buried his face in the soft white terrycloth towel. This nonsense with the sea-dweller girl was extremely undignified. He should have been ashamed of himself. He should have pushed the encounter from his mind and never brought it up ever again. But some small part of him could not quite give up the sinfully delicious idea of consorting with a sea-dweller.

\---

The ride back to the shore seemed to last forever, and Eridan had refused to allow Feferi to leave without her promise that she would never, ever, _ever_ go back on land again. She agreed, of course, because he was really upset and also because she wanted him to shut up so she could get home and talk to Kanaya.

Feferi had no intention of breaking her promise to Eridan; she was a good moirail, after all. But she was not going to just forget the mysterious blue-blood and continue living her boring, monotonous life. Feferi figured that since the mystery troll lived next door to Vriska, they were probably friends. Well, maybe not friends. She doubted that Vriska really had any actual friends. But they would at the very least know one another, and if Vriska knew him, then Kanaya would, too. Then again, Kanaya pretty much knew everyone.

CC: Kanaya )(i!!!!!

GA: Hello

CC: I )(ave a reely important question!!!

GA: How Can I Help?

CC: Do you know t)(e name of t)(e mysterious guy w)(o lives next to Vriska and builds robots??????

GA: Equius? What Do You Want With Him?

CC: ---------EQUIUS!!!! Do you know )(is Trollian )(andle Kanaya???

GA: Yes But I Would Like To Know Why You Are Consorting With That Particular Troll

CC: GLUB

GA: Glub All You Like I Wont Give You His Trolltag Until You Tell Me Whats Going On

GA: Also You Should Know That Eridan Warned Me That You Might Inquire Such A Thing

CC: W)(AT???? WOW RUD-----E!!!

CC: Ok well if you MUST know I went wit)( -Eridan to visit Vriska and pick up some stupid doomsday t)(ing t)(at probably doesnt work

CC: And I got bored so I went ----EXPLORING!!!!

CC: And t)(ere was a big explosion so I just )(AD to investigate and make sure nobody got )(urt!!!

CC: And t)(en I met t)(at guy, -Equius, but before we could really get to know one anot)(er –Eri and Vriska came BURSTING IN!!!!!

CC: And t)(en –Eri made us leave and lectured me about land dwellers and )(ow t)(eyre dangerous or somefin

CC: But I don’t care!!! I want to make fronds and T)(AT IS T)(AT.

GA: Well You Certainly Seem To Have Made Up Your Mind

GA: Who Am I To Stand In The Way Of Friendship?

GA: centaursTestical

GA: Do Let Me Know Of Any Exciting Developments

CC: T)(ANK YOU KANAYA I OW---E YOU ON-------E!!!!!

Feferi typed in Equius’s TrollTag, trying not to spend too much time thinking about its meaning. “centaursTestical” appeared among her TrollSlum. She pouted for a moment at the “offline” status, glaring at it in the hopes that she could will it to change. It didn’t. Feferi sighed heavily and flopped down onto a pile of cushions. She watched a bright yellow cuttlefish lazily swim over her head. She blew a jet of water at it, pushing it toward the ceiling. It didn’t seem to mind. A sudden though crossed her mind, and Feferi jumped up and re-opened her chat with Kanaya.

CC: )(ey lets not tell –Eridan about t)(is okay?

CC: It’s probably best if )(e doesn’t know……

GA: I Completely Agree

\---

Feferi awoke the next day to find that centaursTestical was finally online. She did a little excited dance with a nearby cuttlefish before sitting down to message him. She paused briefly, composing her message in her head before typing it out.

CC: )(ello t)(is is Feferi!!! Do you remember me? 38D

She sat cross-legged on her pillow pile, her huskpad in her lap, waiting for his response. She was getting mildly annoyed when the tell-tale chirp finally alerted her of his reply.

CT: D --> Yes I remember you

CC: I hope you dont mind me messaging you! I got your trollian tag from Kanaya Maryam do you know )(er?

CT: D --> I know of her, yes

CC: I just t)(oug)(t you seemed like an interesting guy and I dont t)(ink it was fair of my moirail to barge in on us like t)(at

CT: D --> The sea dweller is your moirail?

CC: -Eridan, yea)(

CT: D --> I see

CC: )(e can be a bit of a )(andful sometimes

CC: Sorry if )(es ever bot)(ered you…

CC: )(e doesnt let me go on land usually

There was an extended moment of silence after that. Feferi chewed on her lip, unsure about what to say next. Maybe this hadn’t been the best idea. He had seemed kind of weird when they first met. She was in the middle of typing out an apology when he sent her a question.

CT: D --> I hope this doesn’t appear too disrespectful of me

CT: D --> But I could not help noticing that your font color is Tyrian

CC: O)(!

CC: O)( yea)(, Im t)(e Empress-to-Be

CC: I )(ope t)(ats not too awkward…

Another long pause. Feferi was patient this time. She had experienced pretty much the entire spectrum of reactions to this little factoid. Being the next in line for the throne was a bit of a burden, but she never made a big deal out of it when introducing herself. She was more than just a title, after all.

CT: D --> I……

CT: D --> If you will excuse me for a moment

CC: S)(ore!

Feferi collapsed back onto her pillows. He hated her now, she was sure of it. Of course he did. Eridan was right, he was probably just another dumb land dweller caught up in the social stigma of the hemospecturm. She furrowed her brows and sat bolt upright. She was not about to let him get away so easily.

\---

Equius sat at his computer, contemplating throwing himself into the large pile of towels he’d accumulated. Feferi’s all-too-pink text flashed brilliantly on his computer screen. He was clenching the sides of his desk chair, feeling the plastic warp and crack beneath his palms. Equius called for Aurthour, his voice shaky. The sound of it brought him back to reality, and he cleared his throat.

“Aurthour,” he called again, his voice strong this time. “I would like a glass of milk.”

His lusus appeared a moment later carrying a fresh glass of lusus-milk on a tray as he entered the respite block. Equius thanked him and carefully took the glass. He was very conscious of his grip; he’d broken one too many glasses before by not paying enough attention. He downed the entire glass in three long gulps, placed it back on the tray, and dismissed Aurthour. The milk had calmed him, if only momentarily, and he returned to his conversation with Feferi.

CT: D --> Thank you for your patience

CC: No problem! Is everyt)(ing okay?

CT: D --> Yes

CT: D --> Although I must admit I had not realized your place on the hemospectrum when we first met

CT: D --> I am sincerely sorry for my behavior

CC: No dont be!!! I am no different from anyone else!!!

Equius paused. That…that was not at all proper behavior for an Heiress. It was not at all his place to correct her, however. He struggled in silence for a few minutes before responding.

CT: D --> That is certainly an interesting belief you have

CC: W)(ale it is true. I am not anemonemore important t)(an you.

CT: D --> I am not sure what to say.

CC: )(e)(e, its okay, you dont )(ave to say anyt)(ing. I know a lot of trolls disagree, and I know it takes a lot of people by surprise to find out t)(at I dont agree wit)( t)(e )(emospectrum!!

CC: But please do not let my blood color make you uncomfortable -Equius!!

CT: D--> I will do my best

\---

A week later Feferi asked him if he’d meet her at the shore.

CC: My moirail doesnt want me going on land, but t)(at doesnt mean we cant play on t)(e beac)(!!

CT: D --> That would be highly improper

CC: GLUB TO PROPRIETY!!!

CT: D --> That attitude is also highly improper

CC: YOU ARE )(IGLY IMPROPER MISTER )(ORSEY MCNEIG)(FACE!!!!

CT: D --> Horsey McNeighface

CC: Yes t)(at is your new name

CC: As -Empress to be I command you to only respond to t)(e name )(orsey McNeig)(face.

CT: D --> You

CT: D --> You command………

CC: Do you need a towel -----ESQUIDUS??? 38P

CT: D --> Yes

CC: )(E)(E)(E)(E)(E)(E!!!!!!!!

CC: Youre weird

CT: D --> Okay

CC: ???

CT: D --> I will meet with you

CT: D --> But I have a request

CC: ???????????????????????????

CT: D --> Will you please obey your moirail and stay off the shore?

CT: D --> As a moirail myself I would appreciate the gesture

CC: Awww t)(at is so adorabubble!!!

CC: Of course I will stay in t)(e sea

CC: But not for –Eridan.

CC: For you.

\---

“It’s not that bad!” she shouted, her voice barely carrying over the crash of the waves and back to the shore. “Just put your feet in!” He shifted his weight uncomfortably, his toes curling in the sand. This was not proper, not at all, and he was not quite sure what to do about it.

“I would much rather prefer to stay here,” he shouted back. She laughed, splashing in the cool blue water, surrounding herself in sparkling droplets of light.

“I can’t hear you, Eq! Come here!” she was waving, summoning him to her with her long, delicate hands. Equius fidgeted, and took one tentative step towards the water. He grimaced as the cold waves splashed against his legs, but he would not disobey her.

Feferi watched him slowly and hesitantly inch further and further into the waves. She bit her lip and giggled before diving under and propelling herself back to shore. She burst up from the water in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“You did it! I knew you could!” she exclaimed. He grinned, an incredibly awkward thing that Feferi absolutely adored. His hands were hovering just above her waist. She rested her hands on his chest and just smiled. He looked at her for a moment before shifting his gaze to the sunset behind them.

“It’s…very beautiful. The sea,” he said. His voice was soft and low, and she could feel it rumble in his chest as he spoke.

“Yes,” she said, still watching his face. “You shouldn’t be afraid of it.” Equius looked back at her, frowning.

“I am not afraid of the sea, Feferi,” he told her. His hands were finally on her waste, his grip firm. “But I recognize its danger.” Feferi scoffed.

“There’s nothing dangerous about the sea!” she said, playfully slapping his chest. The waves were calming, gently rocking them back and forth. Equius sighed and gave Feferi a look over the tops of his broken frames. “Whale, you’re safe with me, at least,” she said, hopping up to kiss him on his crooked nose. Her sudden affection startled him, and he let go of her waist. She ran back to shore, splashing and giggling. Equius let the waves roll against his back as he watched her. Yes, he thought, there were plenty of dangers in the sea. But she made it beautiful.

He trudged through the waves, sloshing water up over his knees as he went. How she managed to move so elegantly in the water was a mystery to him. He caught up with her in the ankle-deep water closest to the shore. She was chasing the tiny schools of fish that swam in the shallows, laughing joyfully as she splashed down the beach. Equius stepped out of the water and sat down heavily in the sand. Feferi glanced back over her shoulder and came skipping towards him. She plopped down in the water, her legs tucked under her, the tails of her skirt gently floating behind her. She was still beaming, staring at him through her goggles. He let out a quick laugh.

“You look like you’re waiting for a story,” he said. Feferi giggled.

“Maybe I am! Do you know any good ones?”

Equius pondered. Aurthour had told him many wrigglers’ tales growing up, but the thought of admitting that to the pretty troll staring expectantly up at him made Equius blush.

“I’m afraid I do not,” he said finally. Feferi smiled.

“That’s okay,” she said, stretching out in the shallow water, “the sunrise is enough for me.” She was on her side, one arm draped casually over her waist, her head propped up by the other. The rising sun silhouetted her shape, drowning her face in shadow and giving her hair a fiery halo. Before he could stop himself, Equius reached over and pulled down her goggles. Her lips parted in surprise and her eyes were wide, but she made no move to stop him. Instead, she sat up and reached over to remove his glasses, a playful smile on her face. She was close, very close, and Equius was extremely aware of how easy it would be to slide forward and press his lips against hers. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead, mixing with the remaining drops of seawater. Feferi sat back on her heels and watched him. The rhythmic sound of waves lapping against the shore seemed deafening in that moment, but Equius was frozen, locked in place by her gaze. She blinked slowly, the drops of water caught in her lashes gleaming in the sunlight. She stretched, fluffed her hair a bit, and then laid her head in his lap. She placed her hands against her cheek and curled up against his outstretched legs. His hand moved on its own, carefully stroking her hair. Despite its dampness it was surprisingly soft. His fingers wound their way through her curls, careful not to get caught in the random knots that littered her mane. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, the waves gently lapping against his legs. When the sun became unbearably bright, he broke the silence.

“Perhaps we should retire,” he said, all too aware of the obvious regret in his voice. When she didn’t respond, Equius carefully swept the strands of hair away from her cheek. Her eyes were closed, a small smile on her lips. He smiled himself, watching her sleep, before he realized that he could not stay outside in the sunlight. He placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping his touch would wake her. It didn’t. He whispered her name and ran the back of his hand across her cheek. She still wouldn’t wake. He glanced at the sun, now fully above the horizon, and decided that he would have to bring her home.

He shifted his legs carefully, cradling her head and shoulders in his arms. He managed to get onto his knees, one arm behind her shoulders and under her hair. He thought for sure his movement would wake her, but she only sighed and snuggled her head into the crook of his arm. He slipped his free arm behind her knees and effortlessly picked her up. He managed to slip on his shoes, and thankfully he’d had the foresight to put his glasses back on, but he would have to leave his socks at the beach.

Equius was careful to walk slowly through the canyon, but after a few tentative strides, he realized that Feferi was not about to wake up any time soon. He broke into a comfortable jog, making it to the ramp before the sun had even reached the top of the cliffs. They were crossing the bridge when he felt the first hot rays against his back. As he neared the door to his hive, he noticed Aurthour’s distinct shape waiting in the frame. He must have been worried sick, Equius thought. He thanked his loyal lusus as he came through the front door and made his way up the winding staircase to his respite block.

Once inside, he was not quite sure where to put the sleeping sea princess. He paused, glancing around the room for somewhere soft and comfortable, before it dawned on him that his hive was filled with far more suitable rooms than his own. Feferi shifted sleepily in his arms, and he took her to a small drawing room across the hall. There was a large overstuffed couch in this room, purchased at Nepeta’s request, and he gently placed Feferi on its paisley cushions. He stood over her, concerned that this would not be suitable. Trolls were meant to sleep in a recuperacoon. He himself was completely unable to sleep unless he was comfortably tucked away in his own.

After he’d argued with himself for a few minutes, Equius realized he was being a goshdarned sillyface and went to his computer. Nepeta was online, luckily, and he quickly messaged her.

CT: D --> There is a sea dweller girl in asleep in my hive and I don’t know what to do

AC: :OO < EXCUSE ME

Equius explained his outing with Feferi and how she’d fallen asleep on the beach.

CT: D --> I could not leave her there and she would not wake up

CT: D --> So I brought her back to my hive and now she is asleep on your favorite couch

AC: :33 < oh that is a very nice couch!

CT: D --> Yes it was indeed a fine purrchase

AC: :33 < <>

CT: D --> <>

CT: D --> Anyway I don’t know what to do with her

CT: D --> What would you recommend?

AC: :33 < hmmmm….well if she wants to take a catnap, let her! maybe sea dwellers have weird sl33ping habits? do they even have sunlight in the ocean?

CT: D --> I don’t know. I will ask her when she wakes up

AC: :33 < okay but in the meantime I guess just go to bed if youre tired and leave her a note

AC: :33 < she will understand

Equius began typing a response, but Feferi’s voice distracted him. He dashed into the drawing room and found her awake and sitting up in the middle of the couch.

“There you are! I was worried!” she said, her eyes wide. Equius knelt down in front of her.

“I apologize. I shouldn’t have left you. That was extremely foolish of me,” he said, his eyes on the ground. He heard her giggle and she grabbed his chin, pulling his face up so his eyes met hers.

“Don’t be silly,” she said, her voice thick from sleep, “You’re here now aren’t you?” She leaned down and pressed her lips to his forehead. When she pulled away, her eyes were soft and warm and her cheeks were flushed. She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a little gasp.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s dry!” she exclaimed, wringing her hair with her hands, “I’ve never felt it dry before!” Equius laughed, rich and booming, and Feferi stared at him in shock. “Why is that funny?” she asked, panic creeping into her voice. Equius stood up and sat next to her on the couch.

“That is nothing to be concerned about,” he said softly, stroking her hair gently. She stared at him with wide eyes.

“Will you brush it for me?”

Equius paused, staring at her. She’d given him a request, and he felt compelled to obey, but he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to brush through her hair without hurting her. Equius had always been rather diligent about brushing his own hair, and it had never been a problem for him, but here, with her, he wasn’t so sure he’d be able to control his strength. He was surprised when he heard himself agree.

She sat in a pile of pillows on the floor in front of him. He stared at the back of her head, astounded that he was even in this position. He started to argue, to insist that she sit on the couch, at the very least on a chair! Feferi was extremely stubborn, however, and would not budge. Very slowly, he lowered the brush to the ends of her hair. He carefully worked out the snarls in silence, focused on his task. He actually jumped when she spoke.

“Why do you believe in the hemospectrum?”

To Equius’s credit, there was only the slightest pause in his brush strokes after Feferi’s question. He took a moment to respond, however, but Feferi had expected that. She waited for him to respond, her eyes closed, calmed by the rhythmic movements of the brush.

“I suppose because I am expected to,” was his response.

“By who?”

“Society.”

“But only highbloods really believe in it,” Feferi said, opening her eyes and staring down at her hands. “Only those who benefit from it think it is right.”

“Do you know the highblood Makara?” Equius asked. Feferi shook her head. “His blood is purple, higher than mine, of the subjuggulator class.”

“I know of the subjuggulators,” Feferi said, her voice cold.

“Makara, however, does not behave the way a highblood should, you see. I’ve had many conversations with him, attempting to convince him to correct his ways. He refuses, however.” Equius paused here, focusing on the brush passing through Feferi’s curls.

“And then there is the rustblood Megido,” he continued, “who acts with the grace and poise expected of the upper echelons of the spectrum. This discrepancy in behavior has always confused me. History tells us that the hemospectrum is set up this way because lowbloods are uncivilized and barbaric. And yet, experience tells me that even trolls of the lowest caste can be more civilized than trolls at the top of the spectrum.” Equius paused. “No offence,” he added. Feferi giggled.

“None taken.”

“I guess my point is,” Equius continued, “that I am conflicted. I am still young. My experiences pale in comparison to history as a whole. What right do I have to doubt?”

“But that is why we’re here, Equius,” Feferi said softly, “to see the world and experience life and make our own choices. If I believed what history tells us, what hope would I have? How many Heiresses have challenged the Empress and won? How many has she culled? What chance do I stand against her?”

Equius had stopped brushing. He slid off the couch and pulled Feferi into his lap. His arms wrapped around her and he buried his face in her hair.

“But I can’t listen to those things. I can’t let that get to me. I won’t let it get to me,” Feferi said, holding her chin high, tears brimming in her eyes. “And that’s why I think it’s silly to put your faith in things like the hemospectrum. Because if you do…if you only listen to the words of the past…you’ll never really experience the present.”

Equius was hugging her with more strength than was probably safe, but Feferi didn’t seem to mind. She was strong, stronger than he’d realized. Maybe even stronger than he was. He held onto her to keep the world from spinning. How could he argue with her? How could he disagree with her? She was his Heiress, his Empress to be, how could she possibly be wrong?

Without him realizing it, she’d turned to face him and pulled him into her arms, kissing his forehead, his cheeks, his chin, his nose. She covered him with kisses, trying to ground him, trying to make him feel safe. He pulled away slightly, his hands on her waist, her arms around his neck. There was a moment of understanding, a moment of silent clarity, before Equius closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers. His hands moved to her face, her neck, pulling her closer, and he felt her fingers clinging desperately to his shirt. Feferi pressed herself into him, his body warm and soft and so, so comforting. He was so lost, so confused, and she wanted nothing more than to give him something to hold on to. He kissed her, his face flushed and damp with sweat, and she kissed back, pleasantly surprised by the taste of saltwater on his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And then they boned. THE END.


End file.
